


SCP-XXX-ES: Este es un SCP si yo lo digo

by ToonAndCute77



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Español, Fanart, SCP Article, Spanish, are we cool yet?, scp fan-article
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAndCute77/pseuds/ToonAndCute77
Summary: Ítem #: SCP-ES-XXXClase de objeto: EuclidProcedimientos especiales de contención: la mayoría de los esfuerzos de contención están concentrados en prevenir la propagación y conocimiento del SCP-ES-XXX, actualmente no existe ninguna manera completamente eficaz de contenerlo.





	SCP-XXX-ES: Este es un SCP si yo lo digo

**Ítem #** : SCP-ES-XXX

**Clase de objeto** : Euclid

**Procedimientos especiales de contención:** la mayoría de los esfuerzos de contención están concentrados en prevenir la propagación y conocimiento del SCP-ES-XXX, actualmente no existe ninguna manera completamente eficaz de contenerlo.

Únicamente el personal encargado de la investigación y contención, tienen permitido acceder al SCP-ES-XXX. Todo personal debe estar entrenado y protegido lo suficiente contra agentes meméticos y para contener sus propios pensamientos, lo que permita mantener al SCP-ES-XXX a raya. Después de un periodo de tres (3) meses es recomendable que el personal sea reasignado a otras labores después de la administración de amnésicos clase A. Si el personal demuestra ser efectivo en sus labores de investigación y contención se les puede mantener en sus puestos actuales.

Agentes en cubierto son enviados a investigar cualquier evento de carácter cultural o artístico, así como cualquier escuela, curso, o taller de arte y diseño en el estado de ████████████, México. Para determinar un posible origen de SCP-ES-XXX.

**Descripción:** SCP-ES-XXX es una frase anómala que hace alusión a la obra del artista Robert Rauschenberg: “ _This Is a Portrait of Iris Clert If I Say So” (este es un retrato de Iris Clert si yo lo digo) del_ año 1961. La cual esta alterada para hacer alusión a La Fundación, sustituyendo la frase “a Portrait of Iris Clert” por “an SCP” (This is an SCP if I say so/ Este es un SCP si yo lo digo”)

La frase al ser escrita, grabada, o colocada sobre cualquier objeto o individuo otorga propiedades anómalas aleatorias que duran un periodo relativamente corto de tiempo (siendo el más largo registrado 2 meses) La frase igualmente surte efecto al ser pronunciada en voz alta, siempre y cuando se tenga un objeto o individuo particular en mente o si bien accidentalmente piensa en ello, se conjetura la posibilidad de que a través de este medio, se le puedan conferir propiedades anómalas a entes y conceptos más generales o no físicos. Este hecho aún no se ha probado y se recomendado hasta la fecha no hacerlo.

Los registros de la frase escritos y de audio, así también como fotografías y videos en los que se encuentre la frase de forma visual o auditiva son propensos a adquirir propiedades anómalas también.

Al decir o escribir la frase en el objeto designado los efectos anómalos se hacen presentes inmediatamente, y el individuo que escribe o dice la frase olvida haberlo hecho hasta que los efectos anómalos se disipan.

Pruebas demuestran que los objetos o sujetos una vez los efectos anómalos desaparecen no los recuperan o no se producen efectos anómalos distintos si se vuelve escribir o declarar SCP-ES-XXX en ellos.

El SCP-ES-XXX fue descubierto después de que sus efectos se disiparan de los objetos SCP-ES-XXX-A al SCP-ES-XXX-E, los cuales en la actualidad se encuentran clasificados como EX. Su origen es actualmente desconocido, sin embargo, se tienen fuertes sospechas ~~(sino más que evidentes)~~ de que es producto de actividades del grupo de interés conocido como: _“Are we cool yet?”_

**Anexo XXX-1** : A continuación, se presenta una lista y resumen de los registros de los objetos EX. Que fueron creados a partir de SCP ES-XXX:

  * **SCP-ES-XXX-A-EX** **:**



**Clase de objeto previa:** Euclid

**Resumen de descripción y procedimientos de contención** **:** SCP-ES-XXX-A-EX es una habitación dentro de una vivienda familiar ubicada en [REDACTADO] que coincidía en aspecto a una oficina de agencia de viajes la cual en su pared norte mostraba dos portales interdimencionales y en la pared opuesta un escritorio que atendía SCP-ES-XXX-A-1 (EX) una entidad femenina humanoide de un 1.90m de altura incorpórea formada de luz, saludaba cordialmente a los individuos que entraran por la puerta o cualquiera de los portales, cobrando una cantidad entre 600 y 6000 pesos mexicanos por el uso de los portales.

Fotografía de la puerta de SCP-ES-XXX-A-EX después de que perdiera sus efectos.  
  
---  
  
El último día de actividad de SCP-ES-XXX-A-EX de los portales en la pared aparecieron investigadores, agentes y sujetos de clase D, considerados como perdidos debido a que cayeron en la dimensión de bolsillo del SCP-106. del día 63 después de su descubrimiento toda actividad anómala ceso, y una hoja de acetato transparente con SCP-ES-XXX impresa fue encontrada pegada en la puerta.

  * **SCP-ES-XXX-B-EX:**



**Clase de objeto previa:** Seguro

**Resumen de descripción y procedimientos de contención:** SCP-ES-XXX-B-EX es una hoja de acetato transparente en la actualidad completamente inerte, que tiene impreso en color negro al SCP-ES-XXX. Fue descubierta

  
en la puerta de SCP-ES-XXX-B-EX y se cree que las propiedades anómalas del objeto fueron adquiridas al ser removido de SCP-ES-XXX-A-EX.

Fotografía de SCP-ES-977-EX activo.

Después SCP-ES-XXX-C-EX.  
  
---  
  
SCP-ES-XXX-B-EX era contenido en un casillero estándar acolchado y manejado siempre con protección para los oídos ya que el movimiento natural de su manipulación producía sonidos exageradamente altos de entre los 80dB a los 130dB además de que aquellos expuestos al sonido, después de una hora sufrían de alucinaciones auditivas de lo que se describía como “el susurro de una voz demoniaca”. El efecto duro solo dos semanas antes de volverse completamente inactivo y ningún efecto fue permanente en las personas afectadas.

  * **SCP-ES-XXX-C-EX** **:**



**Clase de objeto previa:** Seguro

**Resumen de descripción y procedimientos de contención:** SCP-ES-XXX-C-EX es la fotografía digital tomada de SCP-ES-XXX-B-EX antes de que este perdiera sus efectos anómalos. La fotografía adquirió efectos anómalos por tener a SCP-ES-XXX.

La naturaleza de la anomalía fue descubierta cuando dos agentes del equipo encargado de la investigación de SCP-ES-XXX-B-EX miraron la fotografía y afirmaron que esta era una fotografía de su infancia con sus mejores amigos; a pesar de que el resto del equipo sabía que se le había tomado una fotografía del SCP-ES-XXX-C-EX. Por lo que se dio la orden al resto del equipo de no mirar la fotografía; con la posibilidad de que fuera un derivado de SCP-ES-XXX-B-EX. La fotografía fue expuesta a un sujeto de clase D inmediatamente y afirmaba ver lo mismo que los otros dos agentes.

Inicialmente los tres parecían recordase mutuamente con cariño y nostalgia, mas al pasar de los días entre los tres individuos, comenzaron a discutir respecto a maltratos que sufrían por parte de los otros e insultarse, acusándose de ponerse sobrenombres hirientes, de cómo todo el grupo abandonó a uno en una cueva, o arruinó su pastel de cumpleaños, o que de hecho era un abusador constante en la época. Lo cual genero fricciones entre los tres individuos.

Un día antes de que SCP-ES-XXX-C-EX perdiera sus efectos, el agente ███████ primero en ver la fotografía, utilizo la influencia que tenía para acceder a la clase D involucrado, para torturarlo y terminarlo de manera personal. Al día siguiente hubo un enfrentamiento entre el agente ███████ y su otro compañero que presencio SCP-ES-XXX-C-EX, una vez separados los efectos anómalos cesaron y los recuerdos falsos desaparecieron. El agente ███████ fue penalizado con [DATOS BORRADOS]

  * **SCP-ES-XXX-D-EX:**



**Clase de objeto previa:** Keter

**Resumen de descripción y procedimientos de contención:** SCP-ES-XXX-D-EX se mantenía en una celda de contención humanoide de clase Keter, en el sitio-██ SCP-ES-XXX-D-EX era mantenida inmovilizada de brazos, piernas y mandíbula, por ningún motivo podía abrir la boca y debía ser mantenida con vida mediante respiración artificial y nutrición parenteral. SCP-ES-XXX-D-EX es una joven de 16 años que fue encontrada a las afueras de ████████████ ████████████ México. La cual al hablar o mantener su boca abierta expulsaba una cantidad de alrededor de 0.4 m3/s de [DATOS BORRADOS] y en ocasiones otras cantidades de animales u otras sustancies entre ellas

  * Agua contaminada
  * Hipoclorito de sodio
  * gasolina
  * Enjambres de Schistocerca piceifrons piceifrons (langosta)
  * Enjambres de Aedes aegypti (mosquito del dengue)
  * Grupos de Oophaga histrionica (rana arlequín venenosa)



Ninguna de estas sustancias parecía afectarla o dañarla a ella directamente.

SCP-ES-XXX-D-EX era consciente de sus capacidades y expresaba deseo de utilizarlas con el propósito de atacar y dañar a otras personas indiscriminadamente. Fue contenida por el destacamento móvil DM Beta-7 ("Pateriales Meligrosos")

Fotografía del ante brazo de SCP-ES-XXX-D-EX una vez perdido los efectos.  
  
---  
  
Después de 3 semanas contenida por la fundación el personal que se encargaba de su mantenimiento encontró en su antebrazo a SCP-ES-XXX escrito con un marcador de agua de tinta rosa. Al ser liberada mostro no poseer ninguna memoria de sus antiguas habilidades y un enorme estrés por su situación, así como del lugar y personal de la fundación. Fue amnesteciada y puesta en libertad.

  * **SCP-ES-** **XXX-E-EX** **:**



**Clase de objeto previa:** seguro

**Resumen de descripción y procedimientos de contención:** SCP-ES-XXX-E-EX es en la actualidad un pedazo de papel completamente ordinario, con el dibujo a lápiz de una caricatura del investigador conocido como Doctor Quack sosteniendo al SCP-1230, y a su alrededor otros SCP’s como el SCP-999, SCP-111 entre otros… se descubrió en el cuarto donde se encontró a SCP-ES-XXX-A-EX; el pedazo de papel podía producir sonido de manera anómala con la voz del mencionado doctor, así como escritura con lápiz aparecía en la parte trasera del papel de manera aun no detectada y posiblemente anómala.

SCP-ES-XXX-E-EX estuvo activo durante dos semanas. Durante la primera semana manifestaba escritura y vocalizaciones idénticas a extractos de registros de audio y video del doctor, particularmente notas e hipótesis personales respecto a los objetos ya investigados. la segunda comenzaron aparecer escritos y vocalizaciones más erráticas preponderantemente sobre su afición a los patos, patitos de hule y cumplidos hacia su propia persona. Esto no llamo demasiado la atención conocida su personalidad. Sin embargo, el décimo día de actividad de SCP-ES-XXX-E-EX a las 0300 horas se registró la vocalización de mayor duración que consistía en el Doctor cantando la canción _“Un pato (O pato)”_ de la cantante Natalia Lafourcade, una vez terminada la canción el doctor ríe admitiendo que no es buen cantante, entre risas pronunciando “alabado sea Harak”. Al día siguiente se registro la siguiente escritura:

Bitácora personal del doctor Quack. Fecha ██/██/20██

Sí, yo tengo derecho a redactar mis propias entradas, este es un diario personal, si no eres yo no deberías de estar leyendo esto… de todos modos mucho de lo que está lo terminarías poniendo como “[DATOS BORRADOS]”

Hoy decidí acompañar a unos agentes al hospital psiquiátrico de ████████████… a nadie le gusta saber la verdad de dónde vienen más de la mitad de clase D, evidentemente los pobres hombres, mujeres y niños enfermos mentalmente son una muy pequeña porción… siempre es más fácil decir que todos son criminales de la peor calaña, por los que nadie se sentiría culpable por inyectar con sustancias extrañas, o empujar a jaulas llenas de bestias inimaginables. En fin, ya estando ahí justo en la entrada no pude evitar desviarme de mis compañeros y preguntar por [DATOS BORRADOS] subsecuentemente [DATOS BORRADOS]… estoy pensando seriamente en adoptar un gato.  
  
---  
  
Al día siguiente de que apareció la presunta entrada de la bitácora a las 1000 horas se escuchó la vocalización “se los dije”

El penúltimo día de actividad a las 1700 horas se registró la siguiente vocalización: “Muchos dicen que mi madre es una talentosa cocinera, pero en realidad mi madre es una artista, tristemente una artista… Mas de mi padre nadie quiere hablar… Bravo dirán, pero en realidad hablo de mi padre el que es un rey… como yo pronto lo seré” 

El último día de SCP-ES-XXX-E-EX, a una hora no registrada apareció en letras muy pequeñas la siguiente escritura firmada por el doctor:

los secretos son el veneno de la sociedad. Guardamos en secreto cosas que le ayudarían a la humanidad por temor a que le den un mal uso. Guardamos en secreto terrores inimaginables por miedo al pánico mundial y al caos, pero tantos secretos son nocivos, tanta ignorancia, tanta indiferencia son mucho peores que el miedo o la sed de poder.

[…]

Tengo el deber de gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo que está por venir, tengo el deber de evitar que esa sonrisa vuelva a ensombrecer la tierra. Tengo el deber de informar sobre la SCP.  
  
---  
  
A partir de este último escrito se levantó una investigación sobre el Dr. Quack y sus intenciones. Sin embargo 7 horas después de la aparición del escrito este desapareció revelando ser otro derivado de SCP-ES-XXX. El cual particularmente tenía el siguiente escrito:

Para mi hermoso bebé. El primero de lo que espero sean muchos.

Con todo mi amor

-CS

This is an SCP if I say so  
  
---  
  
Al descubrirse esto la investigación y sospechas sobre el Doctor Quack fueron levantadas ya que lo más probable fuera que se tratara de calumnias sobre él con el fin de desacreditarlo, se planea enviar SCP-ES-XXX-E-EX al doctor una vez sea investigado para encontrar indicios del creador u orígenes de SCP-ES-XXX. Esta fue la ultima instancia de SCP-ES-XXX encontrada no creada por investigaciones de la fundación.

Fotografías de ambos lados de SCP-ES-XXX-E inactivo  
  
---  
  
  * **SCP-ES-XXX-2-EX:**



**Clase de objeto previa:** seguro

**Resumen de descripción y procedimientos de contención** **:** SCP-ES-XXX-2-EX se mantuvo alojado en la computadora del Dr. ████████████ y se le prohibió a él tanto como a cualquier otro personal acceder a este equipo. SCP-ES-XXX-2-EX es actualmente el archivo de texto que está leyendo. Borrador del archivo de SCP-ES-XXX

Durante el corto periodo de actividad (12 horas) de SCP-ES-XXX-2-EX el Dr. ████████████ fue expuesto a sus efectos mientras lo escribía, causándole un ataque epiléptico. Personal de emergencia entro para asistirlo, causando que al menos otros dos miembros del personal fueran igualmente expuestos a SCP-ES-XXX-2-EX. Al recuperarse los afectados alrededor de 2 horas después mostraron un aumento de conductas hostiles, disminución de la discreción personal y síntomas relacionados al síndrome de abstinencia, hasta que los sujetos afectos entran en contacto con redes sociales, en las que sus conductas negativas continúan manifestándose.

Durante el tiempo en que el Dr. ████████████ y obtuvo acceso a redes sociales respondía agresivamente a cualquier persona y admitió su infidelidad hacia su cónyuge ████████. Igualmente trato publicar información clasificada sobre su trabajo, la cual, gracias a las herramientas y algoritmos de la fundación instalados en estas páginas y empresas, lograron filtrar la información y mantenerla oculta del público. Al desaparecer los efectos anómalos de SCP-ES-XXX-2-EX también los síntomas de las personas afectadas.

El Dr. ████████████ ha solicitado ser reasignado además de un periodo de asueto para resolver los asuntos personales que se ocasionaron bajo los efectos de SCP-ES-XXX-2-EX. La primera solicitud fue aprobada. La segunda solicitud fue denegada.

  * **SCP-ES-XXX-3-EX:**



**Clase de objeto previa:** seguro

**Resumen de descripción y procedimientos de contención:** SCP-ES-XXX-3-EX es el archivo MP3 de la grabación en audio del registro SCP-ES-XXX antes de su última modificación actual. El archivo de audio fue creado por el Dr. ████████, actual encargado de la investigación de SCP-ES-XXX. Como prueba para las capacidades de este al ser registrado de forma auditiva en lugar de escrita.

La grabación fue expuesta a sujetos de clase D que reportaron haber escuchado una canción de su infancia de la cual nunca supieron el título, sin embargo, siempre habían disfrutado. Al preguntarles por descripciones de las canciones en cada caso eran diferentes, sin embargo, respondían a canciones muy conocidas de la década de los 1980’s, 1990’s e inicios de los 2000. Aunque al escuchar las canciones con las que coincidían sus descripciones los sujetos afirmaban que esta no era la canción que escucharon y se expresaban despectivamente hacia estas. Así como gradualmente a cualquier tipo de música, generando una severa anhedonia musical.

SCP-ES-XXX-3-EX perdió sus propiedades anómalas después de una semana, sin embargo, los efectos en los sujetos siguen presentes y posiblemente sean permanentes. 

  * **SCP-ES-XXX-4-EX:**



**Clase de objeto previa:** sin clasificar.

**Resumen de descripción y procedimientos de contención:** SCP-ES-XXX-4-EX es una hoja de papel encontrada por investigadores y agentes en cubierto en la entrada del museo ███████████████████████ en ████████████ que aparentemente podría ser una pista para encontrar información sobre el origen SCP-ES-XXX. El papel se encontraba doblado y en una de sus caras tenia el formato de una propuesta de proyecto para la próxima exhibición " _Sommes-Nous Devenus Magnifiques?"_ en blanco. La parte trasera de la hoja tenía un dibujo a lápiz en un estilo similar al de SCP-ES-XXX-E-EX.

Fotografia de SCP-ES- SCP-ES-XXX-4-EX. Inactivo  
  
---  
  
El papel era completamente inerte hasta que se utilizó en una prueba de SCP-ES-XXX después de que la hoja fuera analizada en búsqueda de indicios sobre el origen de SCP-ES-XXX. El Dr. ████████ solicito hacer una prueba en la que pronunciaba la frase en voz alta teniendo la hoja de papel en mente. Aparentemente ningún efecto anómalo fue detectado hasta la noche del mismo día un evento de 45 minutos en el que el dibujo de la espiral en el papel desapareció del mismo y por medios desconocidos apareció proyectado sobre la cara visible de la luna. Ninguna otra información pudo ser encontrada SCP-ES-XXX-4-EX antes de que perdiera sus efectos.

SCP-ES-XXX-4-EX es actualmente analizado en búsquedas de un origen para SCP-ES-XXX.

**Author's Note:**

> Articulo que escribir para el segundo concurso del youtuber Jomosu siendo el 5to lugar de esa 
> 
> edicionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwZZqVBdDQ8&t=465s


End file.
